The invention relates to a common rail injector, which has an injector housing equipped with a fuel inlet that is connected to a central high-pressure fuel source outside the injector housing and, inside the injector housing, is connected to a pressure chamber from which, depending on the pressure in a control chamber, highly pressurized fuel is injected into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine when a nozzle needle lifts away from its seat, and in which the pressure in the control chamber is controlled in a direct, inverse fashion by an actuator, in particular a piezoelectric actuator.